starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rebel Trading Update Episodes
The following is a list of episodes of the fan internet radio show The Sarlacc Pit: A Rebel Trading Update. The show runs on an approximate weekly podcasting schedule. Each episode title links to its respective episode. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU_E1.mp3 Episode 1: Introduction] Introduction to the RebelTradingPost.com website and podcast. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/Rebel_Trading_Post_1.mp3 Episode 2: Holiday Special] Panel discussed Star Wars memorabilia, and the Star Wars Holiday Special. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/rtu3.mp3 Episode 3: What Is Thux?] Panel discussed classic movies and the Star Wars live action TV show. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU_E1.mp3 Episode 4: Erin's New Hope] Panel discussed the Star Wars TV show, Wii "Light Sword" wii remote skins, aging Star Wars actors, and Dallas Comic Con! [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU5.mp3 Episode 5: I'm A Star Wars Fan, Duh!] Panel discussed Dallas Comic Con, American Idol's Star Wars fans, Steampunk Star Wars Legos, Soul Caliber IV, the lost scenes of Star Wars, the Blue Harvest DVD leak and DVD release, and a home-made Han Solo flash drive. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU6.mp3 Episode 6: It's Called An Acklay!] Panel discussed Heath Ledger's unexpected passing, Boba Fett's role in the new Star Wars Series, a possible Tusken Raider sighting on Mars, The Force Unleashed, and a Lego Master's 30-Pound Star Wars Starship Model. Announced booth appearance at Wondercon. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU_TobyPhilpott.mp3 Episode 6.5: Jabba's Left Hand Man] Guest Toby Philpott joined Phillips to speak about his experiences as puppeteer in Return of the Jedi, The Dark Crystal, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU7_1.mp3 Episode 7: I dunno, Wilhuff?] The panel discussed the tech of The Force Unleashed, the Star Wars Special Edition record having been beat by Cloverfield, Star Wars collector Paul Grandinette on Dr. Phil, Anakin's padawan Ahsoka, and Indiana Jones IV hype. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU8.mp3 Episode 8: The Word of The Day Is "Canonical"] The panel discussed Jim Ward's exit from LucasArts, leaked Indiana Jones IV images, the movie Jumper, the definition of "canon", and Clone Wars cartoons possibly heading to theatres. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU9.mp3 Episode 9: The Guy In The $5000 Pants] The panel discussed Wondercon news, Clone Wars cartoons coming to theaters, a Star Wars artist passing away, the guts of Vader's helmet, Sam Jackson possibly returning as Mace Windu, and Vader being a playable character in The Force Unleashed. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU10.mp3 Episode 10: A History of Video Games] The panel discussed the history of Star Wars video games. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU11.mp3 Episode 11: Oh What A WONDERful CON!] Phillips, Martin, and Cochran documented their travels to Wondercon in San Francisco. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU12.mp3 Episode 12: Oh What A WONDERful CON! Part Two] Phillips, Martin, and Cochran documented their travels to Wondercon in San Francisco. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/sarlacc_pit_video.mp4 Episode 13: Oh What A WONDERful CON! Part Three] Phillips, Martin, and Cochran documented their travels to Wondercon in San Francisco. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU14.mp3 Episode 14: Blue Milk And Meat Pancakes] The panel discussed SpikeTV airing the Star Wars films, a 3 year old Star Wars expert, the uproar over Fanboys, a Star Wars loveletter, and the biggest loose end in Star Wars. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU15.mp3 Episode 15: Fanboys (And Girls)] The panel discussed the producers of the film Fanboys retort to fan criticism, a possible Star Wars massively multiplayer online role-playing game, the Star Wars Last Supper mosaic, and their favorite cinematic moments in Star Wars. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU16.mp3 Episode 16: My Name Is] The panel discussed George Lucas surprising ShoWest, Star Wars tech headed to asteroids, and The Force Unleashed on the Nintendo DS. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU17.mp3 Episode 17: Birthday Bash] The panel discussed their Wondercon web documentary, Star Wars Revisited, the Fanboys DVD controversy, the "10 Things We want from The Force Unleashed" article, Star Wars Graffiti, and George Lucas In Love. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/eudebate08.mp3 Episode 18: The Great EU Debate of '08] The crews of The Sarlacc Pit and The EUCast united for a debate about various Expanded Universe-related topics. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU19.mp3 Episode 19: Army of R2] The team discussed a Darth Vader assault, the new Indiana Jones movie's lack of CG, an interview with the creator of R2, and some Star Wars golf gear. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU20.mp3 Episode 20: Nintendo Power] The team discussed new The Force Unleashed news, Star Wars on Deal Or No Deal, and a list of the Top 5 Best & Worst Star Wars Videogames. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU21.mp3 Episode 21: Prequel Revisions] The team discussed the X-Files movie getting a subtitle, a leaked Clone Wars cartoon trailer, Indiana Jones marketing going into full swing, the EUCantina's The Force Unleashed Facts Thread, IGN's Top 15 Star Wars Villains, an impromptu discussion of Prequel disappointments, and a video of a bear twirling a stick like a Jedi. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU22.mp3 Episode 22: Replace Windu] The team discussed new X-Files news, a list of deleted scenes from Star Wars, the making of the computer graphics for A New Hope, and a Deathstar wedding cake. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU23.mp3 Episode 23: Chuck's Fave] The team discussed IGN's Top 15 Star Wars Villains, Star Wars Deal or No Deal, and the Ewok Gospel viral video. [http://media.libsyn.com/media/rebeltradingpost/RTU24.mp3 Episode 24: Flying Solo] The team discussed The Force Unleached for the Wii, a funny Star Wars fan film, and a new Indiana Jones trailer. External Links [http://rebeltradingpost.com/pages/?q=node/3 Rebel Trading Update on RebelTradingPost.com] [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/rtu.html Rebel Trading Update on Star Wars Fanworks] Category: Episode Lists